leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gangplank/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki * Został zaprojektowany przez Fantasyworlda, który opuścił studio Riot. * Głosu bohaterowi użycza Stefan Knothe. ** Jest także pierwszym bohaterem, który komentuje rozgrywki w trakcie wydarzenia Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu. ** Dawniej był dubbingowany przez Michała Napiątka. * był jedynym bohaterem, który mógł zabijać swoje stwory (usunięto w patchu V1.0.0.116). * Jest pierwszym bohaterem, który otrzymał dwie Wizualne Aktualizacje. ** Było to największe przedsięwzięcie od czasu aktualizacji wizualnej i rozgrywki u . * Jego historia może mieć odniesienie do Duulketa Ariakasa z serii Dragonlance. * Dawniej, kiedy wykona cios krytyczny, użyje pistoletu zamiast szabli. * W grze Donkey Kong Country, w czasie walki z King K. Roolem, akcja walki dzieje się na statku zwanym Gangplank Galleon, na którym są wystrzeliwane kule armatnie z nieba. * Umiejętność jest jedyną, która posiada w nazwie znak zapytania. ** Odnosi się do terminu parley – sposobu dyplomatycznych rozmów używanego przez piratów. Dodatkowo ten termin był często używany w serii Piraci z Karaibów. * Dawniej posiadał wzmocnienie, które świadczyło o byciu piratem (na nic nie wpływało). ** Jego treść brzmiała: "Ahoj! Prawdziwy pirat niczego się nie boi..." * Dzięki amerykańskiemu użytkownikowi SantiagoBR, powstał mem: But I ate some oranges and it was k. Później został spopularyzowany przez McRoostera. * W arcade'owej grze Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup, występuje sprzed drugiej Wizualnej Aktualizacji. Cytaty *Stara kwestia: "Hahaha, i butelka rumu!" jest bliskim nawiązaniem do książki Wyspa skarbów. * dość pieszczotliwie prowokuje mówiąc: "Na deskę z nim. Muhahaha!". Skórki * **Posiadał aż trzy aktualizacje modelu. **Pierwsza Wizualna Aktualizacja powstała na bazie chińskiej wersji obrazka skórki (wraz z ). **Druga aktualizacja została później wydana jako i miała zaprezentować go jako najgorszego drania w Bilgewater. **Ostatnia postać ukazuje go jako "dawnego" władcę Bilgewater i/lub "zabitego" przez . **Jego proteza jest nawiązaniem do . Stracenie ramienia przez było częściowo odpowiedzią na zdanie graczy, że projektanci zbyt mało zmieniają w czasie aktualizacji. Początkowo zaprojektowano u niego robotyczne ramię z ostrzem na końcu. ***Przedmiot ten chwilę później został wprowadzony na wszystkie mapy, który początkowo był dostępny jedynie w specjalnym trybie – Awanturnicy Czarnego Rynku. **W trakcie tworzenia wyglądu po wydarzeniach z Bilgewater, powstał rozłam w Riot związany z posiadaniem przez niego kapelusza. Cześć chciała go zachować, a część usunąć. Doprowadziło to do spotkań jedynie w sprawie jego kapelusza oraz zostało określone jako "spisek kapeluszowy". * **Prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do legendy Latającego Holendra. **Dzieli podobny motyw z . * **Został wprowadzony do sklepu 5 października 2010 roku, ale został udostępniony dopiero po 11 stycznia 2011. **Możliwe, że nawiązuje do Popeye'a. * **Wraz z i nawiązują do historycznej bitwy pod Waterloo. **"Minuteman" (minuto-człowiek) w amerykańskim języku oznacza człowieka, który w wypadku wybuchu wojny ma w przeciągu minuty być gotów do boju. * **Prawdopodobnie odnosi się do filmów z serii Niezniszczalni. **Ma bliskie nawiązanie do Ernesta Guevary. **Skórka powstała z okazji otwarcia serwerów brazylijskich. **Być może skórka powstała na bazie filmu Elitarni. **Jego wygląd może nawiązywać do Kapitana Price'a z Modern Warfare z serii gier video Call of Duty. **Broda noszona przez bohatera przypomina tę noszoną przez Solida Snake'a z serii Metal Gear. **W tle można zauważyć sylwetki oraz prawdopodobnie i . **Dzieli temat z . **Zamiast szabli używa kukri. * **Powstał z okazji 1. rocznicy otwarcia serwerów tureckich. **Nawiązuje do admirała otomańskiego – Hajraddina Barbarossy. **Dzieli temat z . * **Na początku wydarzenia Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu, był "klasyczną" skórką, która ukazywała go jako niekwestionowanego władcę w Bilgewater. **W Akcie III, jego główny statek – Dead Pool został wysadzony w powietrze i wtedy został "uśmiercony" na kilka dni (postać została tymczasowo wyłączona). **Była skórką darmową, jeśli posiadało się klasyczną skórkę i zagrało nim jeden pełny mecz. **Dzieli temat z . * **Może być nawiązaniem do filmu Łotr 1 - przypomina Saw Garrerę, jednego z bohaterów. ***Potwory, z którymi "walczy" podczas przypominają z kolei scenę z Ratharami z filmu Przebudzenie Mocy. **Prawdopodobnie nawiązuje też do filmu Planeta Skarbów. **Podczas żartu żongluje nie tylko pomarańczami, ale i małym potworem, podobnym do Poro. **Dzieli temat z . Relacje *Prawie wszystkie gangi w Bilgewater były wobec niego lojalne (Zakrzywione Haki, Czerwone Bandany). * chce jego śmierci, ponieważ ukradł mu prywatny okręt wojenny – Lewiatana. *Być może ma wrogie stosunki z , gdyż splądrował Świątynię Wyszczerbionego Noża w Ionii. *W czasie wydarzenia Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu (Akt III), jego statek został wysadzony w powietrze przez i wtedy wszyscy okrzyknęli jego śmierć. **Była to zemsta za zabicie jej rodziców piętnaście lat wczeniej. **W Epilogu, przeżył, ale stracił władzę w Unii oraz lewe ramię, które zastąpił mechanicznym. *W swojej dawnej hitorii ciągle kłócił się z , która jest bardzo nieufna wobec piratów pod względem polityki Bilgewater. **Został pokonany przez nią w konkursie GrugMug Grog Slog. **Pomimo rywalizacji, ta dwójka rok temu zawiesiła swoją broń, aby powstrzymać rozprzestrzenienie się Czarnej Mgły. W czasie bitwy w Cieśninie Noży, ich flota została rozproszona przez upiory i ponieśli duże straty w ludziach. Ostatecznie piratom udało się zatrzymać widma. ***Po jakimś czasie, pojawia się ofiara tamtejszej bitwy – . Filmy left left left left cs:Gangplank/Galerie de:Gangplank/Skins & Trivia en:Gangplank/Skins es:Gangplank/SkinsTrivia fr:Gangplank/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Гангпланк/SkinsTrivia sk:Gangplank/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów